


Worries

by ineffxble



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 13:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffxble/pseuds/ineffxble
Summary: Crowley spends some time with his angel right after they stopped the end of times, until he realizes that something about his beloved is slightly off.





	Worries

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Amanda and this is the first fic I write ever! Also English isn't my native language, so I apologise for any inconsistency. This fic is very short btw. Anyway, enjoy my favorite book and tv couple!

The lunch at the Ritz had been marvelous, specially to Aziraphale, who took every second to savour his meal. Crowley usually just scarfs down whatever is in his plate, but he didn't mind to wait for the angel to finish his food, for him as long as he was with his love it was okay. 

Besides, that meant he could take his time to appreciate Aziraphale. His soft, fluffly, angelic blond-white hair, his sparkly celestial eyes, his tender smile that could make anyone's day and that particularly makes the demon weak in the knees. 

Crowley was glad Aziraphale couldn't see his dilated pupils through his shades.

* * *

Aziraphale would stay at Crowley's place, at least until everything gets sorted out in heaven. Although, the demon would rather like Aziraphale to stay for a while longer, at least for eternity. 

They were sitting at Crowley's couch, in silence. The demon wanted to break the silence, but with less talking and a lot more kissing.

When he turned to Aziraphale to try to chat, he noticed that something about him was off. He didn't have this characteristic "glow", he was fidgeting with his hands nervously and his perfect bright smile was gone.

"Angel, what's wrong?" Crowley asked in the softest voice he could make.

Aziraphale didn't respond, like if the didn't hear him.

Crowley leaned closer to the angel.

" _Aziraphale_?" He said, lightly touching his shoulder.

The angel snapped out of whatever thoughts he was having, startled like someone just woke him up from a dream.

"What's wrong?" Crowley repeated.

Aziraphale smiled awkwardly, nervously looking left and right

"I-it's nothing, my dear. It's silly, nothing to worry about."

" _Aziraphale_." The demon insisted.

"I... Okay, dear. It's really silly so-"

"Angel. You know I'll support you no matter what." Crowley interrupted. "What's on your mind?"

"I was thinking..." Aziraphale said anxiously. "I was wondering... What if we weren't able to stop the apocalipse? We could've lost everything. Earth would be gone. Dear I-"

Aziraphale choked on his words. 

"I could've lost-- I could've lost _you."_ He said the last worlds like he was trying not to cry.

This is when Crowley's (metaphorical) heart broke into a million pieces. He felt his chest ache. He stared at Aziraphale, shocked, for a few seconds.

"See? I... I told you it was silly--"

Crowley quickly pulled Aziraphale into a hug. It felt like it lasted an eternity, but a good type of eternity. The demon kissed his love in the forehead.

"Angel. I... I was worried too. But we're here. We're alive. I have _you_. It's okay now." Crowley said, in an unusually tender and soft voice.

"Crowley..." Said Aziraphale, weakly. " _I love you._ "

" _I love you too, angel_." 

They stared at each other, with tears rolling down their faces, and their mouths drew closer, and closer. 

They smiled a last time before their mouths touched.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! As you could see the fic was very short, though If you really like it and leave some feedback I'll definitely make more ineffable husbands fanfictions. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
